omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Masayoshi Kimura
Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Masayoshi Kimura, Justice *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': June 12 *'Classification': Superhuman Speedster, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 161 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 51 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Dark Brownish-Green *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Brave Kimura (Younger brother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Speed Force *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Handgun and Knife *'Weaknesses': Constantly needs food (due to his metabolism). It takes him time to stop when he is running. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Lightning Charge, Fists of Fury, Lightning Kick, Quantum Tunneling, Homing Attack, Sonic Pound, Green Tornado *'Voice Actor': Shunsuke Kawabe Statistics *'Name': *'Origin': *'Gender': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Relatives': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Kimura has dark brownish green hair which spikes up in many ridges ending in a triangular tip and black eyes. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of an open gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey trousers with a black, silver buckled belt, and white sneakers instead of the school loafers. Personality Kimura is generally laid-back, cool and shy. He is one of the relatively proactive students when it comes to assassination and running. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Speed Force: An Activation-Type Superpower that grants Kimura access to a mysterious energy force that pushes time and space itself forward. Using it allows him to use all the aspects of a speedster utilizing this power by creating excess energy that builds up and needed to be released. *'Superhuman Speed': The main ability of the Speed Force that allows a speedster to move at superhuman speeds faster than the speed of sound. *'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Superhuman Agility': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Speed Force Aura': **'Superhuman Durability': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Electrokinesis': *'Aerokinesis': *'Enhanced Mental Process': *'Enhanced Senses': *'Molecular Acceleration': **'Phasing': *'Special Moves': **'Lightning Charge': Kimura thrusts his entire body forward while surrounded by electricity, headbutting his foe in the abdomen. **'Fists of Fury': Kimura gets in close and rapidly punches the opponent before finishing the assault with an uppercut. **'Lightning Kick': Kimura delivers a swift lightning charged kick to his opponent's midsection. **'Quantum Tunneling': Kimura vibrates at high speeds, causing him to become briefly intangible. **'Homing Attack': In the air, Kimura curls his entire body and homes in on his opponent, striking them with perfect aim and causing Kimura to bounce off. **'Sonic Pound': Kimura leaps into the air and comes down hard with an electricity fueled punch that causes a small shockwave. **'Green Tornado': Kimura spins around at supersonic speeds in a circle, creating a green-colored tornado charged with electricity that damages any opponent within his area. Expert Knife Specialist: Kimura scored jointly 4th in the class (along with Hinata Okano, Meg Kataoka and Taiga Okajima) for Knife training from April to June. Mobility: Kimura is considered one of the most adept students at free-running. He was part of the team responsible for distracting Karasuma-sensei during the game of cops and robbers. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Toka Yada *Hinano Kurahashi *Sosuke Sugaya *Taiga Okajima In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Superhuman Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters